Finn: A Name by any Other
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: Blaine is confused when Kurt is none to pleased about his purchase of a gift for Mr. Shue's new baby.


**A/N: I think this is the 4****th**** version of this I've tried to write. Everything else just kept coming out wrong. I think this one is ok though. Let me know what you think!  
-Katie **

"Mmmm, smells good," Blaine heard after the rumble of the sliding door and amongst various rustles and shuffles.

"Chicken piccata," he said stirring the pasta.

"Ooh, that'll go perfect with the champagne I just picked up. Rachel's totally right about them not carding during the after work rush."

"I guess I can forgive you for being late then. I didn't know I was marrying a bad boy." Kurt scoffed in response.

"Well, I may have done a little shopping too. Only a little though," Kurt said, the guilt evident in his voice. Blaine turned from the stove to see him placing the bottle on the table along with a small H&M bag. He was trying to give Blaine his best puppy dog eyes but they weren't necessary.

"When do you not?" he said, taking a step towards his fiancé and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Besides, I did a little shopping myself. Watch the stove. I want to show you." Blaine bounded into the bedroom. He knew Kurt would love it. It was just too irresistible.

"Oh. Um, well I didn't actually go shopping for you," Kurt called from the kitchen although Blaine had a hard time hearing. He suspected a bit of guilt was keeping his fiancé quiet. He smiled, toying with the idea of prolonging that guilt but he decided to put Kurt out of his misery.

"I didn't go shopping for you either."

"Oh. Well then it's perfect. This is really good by the way." His voice was now easily audible.

"Don't eat it all. It'll taste even better when it's done and all together." Despite his protest, Blaine still had to bat the wooden spoon out of his fiancé's hand when he returned to the kitchen with his own H&M bag.

"Great minds think alike," Kurt said skipping over to his bag and digging into it. Blaine did the same and pulled out the small baby onesie that was green and had a little music not on the front and he swore he had never felt anything softer than the material it was made of. Kurt was usually good at finding soft clothes but never had Blaine had the urge to lay any of those finds on his pillow at night so he could nuzzle against it and absorb all of that softness so he would have only the sweetest of dreams. It was quite hypnotizing in a way. "Isn't it perfect? I think the blue really brings out my eyes."

"It's green."

"What's green?"

"The onesie," Blaine exclaimed, shoving the tiny garment in Kurt's face. "Look how little, Kurt. Look!" He knew baby clothes were small, obviously, but actually holding the little garment in his hand was something else.

"Yes," Kurt blinked, taking a step back and blinking furiously. "Little."

"The littleist. And so soft. It's perfect."

"For what exactly?"

"For what?" Blaine asked him incredulously. They only knew one baby. "For Daniel."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Isn't it perfect?" Blaine smiled from ear to ear and practically bounced in place.

"You really think we need to get him something? I'm sure they've gotten enough. And I'm sure it's all covered in musical notes too," Kurt said with a skeptical raised eyebrow. "It's better than trucks but still," he mused before the denim tone scarf in his hand was thrust into Blaine's face. "Now this! This is perfect."

"Well it does bring out your eyes. Kinda like the blue scarf you already own," he said with smirk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kurt bit, throwing his hand on his hip.

"Nothing. Nothing, I was just joking," he hastened, not understanding what had upset his fiancé. Kurt was usually willing to poke fun at himself and his semi-addictions. "This one looks lighter. Better for spring."

"Exactly," Kurt said with a smile but Blaine could still detect a tenseness to his tone. He put his scarf back into the bag and picked up the champagne bottle, fiddling with the cork.

"I'm totally going to put your name on the card too, you know," he tried, hoping that that was the cause of his fiancé`s distress. A loud pop issued from the bottle and the cork flew across the room and hit the opposite wall with another loud thud. The champagne was violently bubbling up out of the bottle. Kurt showed no signs of trying to stop it however. Instead he stood ridged, glaring at Blaine.

"And why would I want you to do that?" The smile was gone and Kurt placed the bottle not so gently down on the table and folded his arms across his chest, cocking his hip, closing himself off and threatening loss of limb at anyone who tried to open him up. Blaine knew better though. He knew that when it was just him and Kurt, no blood would be spilt and he just needed to let Kurt get it out.

"I just thought that maybe you felt bad about not thinking to get Daniel a gift but it could be from both of us so no harm done."

"Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason I didn't get him anything other than that I forgot?"

"No."

"Obviously," Kurt said with an eye role. Blaine's first reaction was to remind him that he was the one who asked but he refrained. That was the sort of thing that started the blood spattering.

"Well what is it then?"

"You know, just forget it," Kurt said, turning and heading for his bedroom. Blaine certainly would not forget it but he had also learned over these past three years that when Kurt walked away he needed a minute. But it was never meant to be truly forgotten. So Blaine turned his attention back to dinner. He poured the past into a strainer and divided it onto two bowls. He places the chicken on to and tipped the frying pan over each plate to get every last drip of sauce. He added a fork to each bowl and put the pots and pans in the sink and filled them with water to deal with later. He quickly wiped up the champagne that had spilled and then poured a two glasses. He took the glasses first. Kurt was sitting, propped up by pillows at the head of the bed, computer on his lap. He had changed into sweats and a baggier long sleeved t-shirt. He looked comfortable which was a good sign. It hopefully meant some of the tension had been drained.

"Champagne," Blaine offered.

"Sorry." He moved his lap top to the side and took the glass.

"I know. Dinner's ready. Should I bring it in here?" Kurt gave him a horrified look which Blaine had to laugh at because he had lost count of the number of skype conversations they had held when he was still in Ohio over dinner where they were both sitting in bed. "I'll be right back."

"No one is to know of this."

"Deal," he said handing Kurt his bowl and taking a seat beside him. "But only if you tell me why you hate Daniel."

"Oh my god, I don't hate Daniel," Kurt said with an eye role. "If anyone, I hate Mr. Shue. But no, I'm just being stupid. It's stupid. Forget it." His voice was its normal octave and he met Blaine's eyes as he spoke so Blaine knew Kurt wasn't just being self-deprecating. Otherwise, his voice would be higher and his eyes would be downcast.

"Okay," Blaine shrugged but he was still curious. "But what did Mr. Shue do?"

"Nothing, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "It's just… It's just that he named him Finn."

"Oh?" Blaine said, not entirely understanding.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"I already know I'm being crazy. But it bugs me. He named him Finn and he had no right to do that."

"Well it's only his middle name."

"He didn't even ask."

"Ask who?"

"Me. Carol. I probably wouldn't've said no but he should've asked. Maybe even Rachel. If anyone could be crazy enough to name a child from another man after their first boyfriend, it would be her. And now she can't."

"Except she could. It's only his middle name. And even if it wasn't."

"No, I know. This is why I said to forget it. Because I know. But can't you just see everyone now naming their kid Finn?"

"Well, no."

"Puck."

"Maybe Puck, maybe. You? Us?" Blaine couldn't help his smile at his correction. He smiled wider when he saw Kurt's mimic.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Well not anymore."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Because now it's like we're just coping Mr. Shue. Or… Like there was only one Finn. There can only ever be one. And if I can't have him back I want the next one to be mine too in some way." Blaine just nodded. He wrapped his arm around his fiancé and Kurt cuddled into his side. He pressed a kiss to the hair that was soft against his lips. "See, I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid. I mean I don't think we should deprive the infant of a perfectly good onesie but it's not stupid."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna put your name on the card too."

"Okay."

"We're still going to name our son Finn."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you."

"I'm sorry about the champagne. I know you cleaned it up."

"Probably still needs a mopping."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "Food first. Need sustenance," he said, picking up the fork still sticking out of the bowl in his hand and twirling the pasta around it.

"And because your fiancé slaved over a hot stove for hours to make it for you." Blaine gathered his own forkful.

"Minor detail."


End file.
